Murdock Jameson
Emerald Avenger Murdock Jameson '''is a underground Muay Thai fighter of Battle Rhythm. Appearance Murdock has a baseball hat, red t-shirt, a sleeve-less brown jacket and green pants. Inspirations His fighting style is a mix of Samchay Tomagyun, Bruce Irvin and Adon, and has the personality of Jax Briggs. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Murdock, an underground Muay Thai fighter, and his sister Shantel, are the last survivors of the Jameson family after a massacre that ended the lives of every single relative, their parents included, by a terrorist cult known as the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Living in the dangerous streets of Detroit, he swears to capture Don Z after the latter tried to kill them months ago. In order to do so, he must compete in the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts."'' Relationships Allies Shantel Jameson Murdock's young sister who brought survive at the Jameson family, she a boxer now. Joaquín Ortíz Joaquín try to date for Shantel and Murdock getting serious to blow. Garrett McRae When Garrett meets Murdock while the battle beign at UFC and Underground. Raystrom When Murdock meets Raystrom, while accept challange. Enemies Azimilor Leader of Neo Ku Klux Klan from Shape Dimension who dare to killing Jameson family at Murdock and Shantel was survived. Gameplay If you want to question why Murdock actually has superpowers while his sister Shantel doesn't, there's a logical explanation: Sometimes, depending on how different the "Rhythm Energy" has in the veins of the people, it comes with different superpowers. Murdock's fighting style is Rap Thai, which combines Muay Thai with Rap. The Rap belonging from him comes in two different flavors, Hip-Hop and Gangsta. Bonus points for his composed theme being a remix by two notable rappers I choose for it: DMX and Nicki Minaj. Movelist Special Moves * Gangsta Wave: QCF + P (He launches an emerald colored fireball from his right fist.) ** His Super Rhytmic version, Ghetto Wave, has the fireball launched from both fists, expanding it twice and causes more damage. * Rhyming Knee: QCF + K (He dashes towards his opponent with a knee strike. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Knee, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. * Upward Knee: DP + K (He jumps up with a knee strike to his opponent's head.) ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Riser, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals three hits. * Rhyming Elbow: HCF + P (He swings his elbow towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Elbow, has the elbow swing engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Black Revolution: F, HCF + 3K (Murdock prepares by flexing his right muscle as he says "Straight Outta Detroit!" and then does a straight kick. If this move connects, he does a series of elbows and knees to him/her, followed by a rising elbow to his opponent, flying him/her to the air, and then says "Gotcha!" and finishes with a bite-like elbow and knee strike to his still airborne opponent, falling him/her to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Murdock walks to the scene, cracks his knuckles two times and says "You ain't going to mess with da' best!" before he goes to his Rap Thai stance. Match Point Murdock puts his left hand on his left knee and then signals himself with his right hand as he says "I don't give hecks!". Victory Pose Murdock does two knee strikes followed by two elbow strikes, then crosses his arms and later raises both of them in triumph as the camera focuses closely on him. Emerald colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Aww, not anotha' darned copycat! Have seen yo'self in a mirror?" * (vs. Carlos) "Not bad for being Ken Lee's greatest disciple. Shall we challenge again?" * (vs. Joaquín) "Stay away from mah' sister or I'll crush yo' face! Understand?" * (vs. Rina) "Westerners like us are fans of edgy buttkickah' men, not sugar-coated cuties like you." * (vs. Adriana) "What kind of people listen to Gruperos? Are ya' crazy or just plain boring?" * (vs. Iván) "Great... another vigilante like me! We should join forces one day or another!" * (vs. Takeru) "I don't like the Yakuza... but if you really left them, consider yourself fortunate." * (vs. Shantel) "Sister, it's not the adequate moment to stop on the Neo Ku Klux Klan. That's my personal revenge!" * (vs. Jacob) "Poor bodyguard... being manipulated by a mysterious figure to do his bidding." * (vs. Natalie) "Are you really an assassin? People these days are strange!" * (vs. Damian) "Nobody likes your ugly and shallow face. Go back to your home!" * (vs. Garrett) "And that's how you call yourself the Metallic Nightmare? Rap music is da' real deal here!" * (vs. Reggie) "For an unusual activist, you really have rhythm in yo' veins." * (vs. Tomas) "I can't allow my sister to partake in yo' crazy carnivals!" * (vs. Fong) "Are you saying that you sneak into other's parties? Too bad from your part." * (vs. Kastor) "Guess you need to take some rest, Mister Euklideus." * (vs. Don Z) "My duty is now finished, Donovan Zambrano. Consider this a truce." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Once I'll stop ya'... the cultists are next in my black list!" * (vs. Valerie) "Nice to see someone who can calm mah' anger with yo' energy." * (vs. John) "I understand yo' motivations for competition, man. Inspirational people comes in every places." * (vs. Hiroto) "What a chicken! Why not get out of here before I break yo' teeth?" * (vs. Marion) "Have you consider takin' a rest from your stressful job?" * (vs. Patrick) "A true fighter like me never uses chairs for fights!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Seriously? I thought priests are not suitable for combat." * (vs. Raystrom) "Edgy and grimdark, that's what I like it from ya'!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Thanks to you, I finally know about the identity of the murderer." Arcade Murdock Jameson/Arcade Notes * His origin story involves a racist cult called the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Why I come with that? Simple, there was a real-life white supremacist group called "Ku Klux Klan", whose victims they kill are non-white people, but that happened years ago. Murdock and Shantel are the sole survivors of a massacre led by a Neo Ku Klux Klan, led by a seemingly-human white man. In his ending, the leader of it is revealed to be an albino mass-murdering liquidified creature from the Shape Dimension by the name of Azimilor. Fortunately, Murdock destroys him in order to avenge the death of his family. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males